A conventional watering nozzle assembly generally includes a handle with an inlet tube for being connected with a hose, and a barrel which is connected to the handle and includes an outlet from which water goes out. A nozzle member is rotatably connected to the barrel with a spring and a positioning bead connected between the nozzle member and the barrel so that the user can rotate the nozzle member to change the pattern that water goes out from the nozzle member. A general shortcoming for this type of water nozzle is that leakage usually happens at the position where the nozzle member is connected to the nozzle. This is because the seal at that position is worn out within a short period of time during frequent rotation of the nozzle member. The distance between the connection fitting on the handle to the nozzle member is so long that it is difficult to control the setting of the patterns of watering. Furthermore, the nozzle generally includes a circular end surface which cannot generate a wide watering area.
The present invention intends to provide a pivotable watering nozzle assembly which can be easily operated by one hand and includes a wide nozzle member such that the water can be spread in a wider range. The distance between the handle and the nozzle member is short and the nozzle member can be pivoted relative to the handle.